


Two aces and a wild card

by Skwibbiblee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I mention Martha but she isn't here, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: Dolley and James are the same in a way and Thomas can't take a freaking hint





	Two aces and a wild card

**Author's Note:**

> James is Asexual Aromantic
> 
> Dolley is Asexual demiromantic
> 
> Also, Alexander is here for comic relief and confusion

“You like her.”

It wasn’t a question, it was very much a statement, and it left James speechless. 

“I do not!”

Thomas grinned, using his dearest friend as an arm rest as he kept a gloating tone.

“Mhmm~ Keep saying that. I see how you look at her. That’s pure loveeee~”

“Eugh, you’re being ridiculous, Thomas.”

“You should ask her out.”

“That’d be great if I actually liked her.”

“Can I be the best man at your wedding?”

“Thomas Peter Jefferson! That’s enough!”

Thomas flinched back at his full name being called, recoiling, all mirth leaving him.

“Jeez, Jem, no need to pull out the full name card. We’re both old enough to know if the other one is interested in someone. I don’t see why you’re using this as something to hide behind, either. She’s a swell girl.”

“Swell girl or not, I’m not interested.”

“You will be.”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?”

“You have a date tomorrow.”

“A date-! Thomas, I have a debate! I can’t bail on that for a date! And one I didn’t sign up for at that.”

James was getting exasperated now, burying his face in his math book.

“I have so much I need to do. Hamilton and I have papers to writ-”

“Hamilton? You’re buddy-buddy with Hamilton?”

“We’re partners in this debate, so, yes, I suppose we are ‘buddy-buddy,’” James sighed, using his fingers as air quotes for the last part of the sentence.

“Since when-”

“And just where do you get off hooking me up with someone I haven’t even talked to!”

“I thought we were past that.”

James lifted his face from his book, annoyed.

“No, we are not. Seriously, does she even know I’m not interested?”

“Well….Um..”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Just give it a chance!”

“I’m not like you! Thomas, I have problems with these things!”

“Jeez, I’m sorry! I just wanted my JemmyJam to be happy for once!”

James opened his mouth to retort before shutting it, staring down at his hands, wringing his wrists.

“I understand...I’m just..I’m confused why you think this would even work out? We’re two different cliques. And, I still have that debate, so this date is NOT happening.”

“You’re gonna have to tell her.”

“I can’t do that! I have a hard enough time just breathing, you really think I could break someone’s heart like that? It’s unbelievably horrible!”

Thomas shrank.

“Listen, I didn’t know you were busy.”

“Well, you should have…”

Thomas sighed, ruffling his friend’s hair.

“I know I’m not being a great friend..I just...Listen.”

James went back to his homework.

“Listening.”

Thomas sighed.

“I’ll take your place in debate. Just go on this date. Just one, and I will never bother you about Dolley again.”

James paused, blinking.

“And that’s true?”

“From the bottom of my heart, honest to god.”

Madison sat up, closing his math book, setting his pencil aside and grabbing Thomas’ phone.

Thomas raised a brow.

“What are you doing?”

“Forwarding her number to my phone.”

Jefferson smiled.

\---

This was a bad idea. The date had barely even started and James wanted to curl up and cry. Or die. Or both.

She was gorgeous.

Dolley stirred her sweet tea absentmindedly, smiling at her phone.

James wanted to make conversation, but felt too meek.

Finally, the girl looked up from her phone, raising a brow.

“Quiet, aren’t you?”

James nodded, looking ashamed. Dolley frowned.

“Hey, sugar, what’s wrong?”

“Can I be honest?”

Dolley’s smile grew strained, but she nodded.

James looked down at his own drink, sighing.

“You're a nice girl. I have no doubts about that, or that we could possibly be friends in the future, but I'm.. I'm not..” James trailed off, trying to figure out he'd explain his predicament. She was really pretty, but he just wasn't feeling an attraction that would constitute love.

The woman had gone to sipping her sweet tea quietly, just listening.

James let out a frustrated sound, tears beginning to bead in the corner of his eyes, unable to explain his problem, if you'd call it that, properly.

Dolley reached over and grabbed a napkin, handing it to the frustrated man.

“You don't have to tell me, hon. It's alright if you don't like me. Thomas was always a pretty shit matchmaker.”

“It's not that.”

“Oh?”

“I'm, um, well,” James took a deep breath, “I'm ace.”

Dolley raised a brow before smiling and looking relieved.

“You too?”

James blinked incredulously before smiling and beginning to laugh a bit. Dolley joined him, setting her drink down.

“Martha was saying I should try the dating field, but I'm just not interested, Y’know?”

“Thomas is the same way.”

“Does he know?”

“Um..”

“James, you have to tell him.”

“Yeah, um, I know, but..”

“Afraid he wouldn't understand?”

“Exactly.”

Dolley rolled her eyes.

“You've been friends how long?”

“Since he transferred from France in fifth grade.”

“And you're in what grade now?”

“Senior in college.”

“And you truly believe he wouldn't understand?”

“He's one-dimensional.”

“He's your friend. Plus, if he's an ass, you've got this ace up your sleeve,” Dolley snickered, pointing at herself.

James chuckled and Dolley grinned.

“No, but seriously, go tell him. The debate should be letting up.”

James blinked.

“Wait, you knew?”

“Figured you wouldn't want to miss it, so we'd both avoid trying this relationship thing out.”

Huh. Smart.

James nodded in understanding before sipping his tea and sighing.

Dolley reached across the table and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“He'll understand.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so.”

James sighed but finished his drink and wished Dolley goodbye, promising to text her later.

She watched him go and smiled before scowling down at her phone. If Thomas made that boy cry, she'd end him. She hardly knew James, but she'd protect him and give him the world if she could.  
\---

James snuck quietly into his dorm room, grimacing as his foot caused the floorboard to creak. He was usually so light-footed, why did he have to stomp and make his presence known now?

Thomas looked up from where he was doing a crossword puzzle, raising a brow.

“Howdy ho.”

James rolled his eyes.

“How'd the debate go?”

Thomas looked sheepishly at his crossword.

“Well, Hamilton and I were partners, and we tore the other team apart and I kinda, well-”

Alex popped his head out of the kitchen.

“Oh, hi, James.”

James looked surprised.

“Hey, Alexander.”

Alex offered him a cup of coffee, which he took before sitting at the breakfast bar with the immigrant now residing in his home.

“So, uh, should I ask-?”

“We didn't fuck, if that's what you're on about,” Alexander snarked.

Thomas facepalmed. 

“I invited him over because you were given another assignment, and I don't have his number to let him know you're here.”

James looked amused.

“Uh huh.”

“So, JemmyJames, how was your date?”

James hit his head on the bar.

“Why do you ask? Did you and Martha make plans for Dolley and I?”

“No…”

“I hate you.”

Alexander snickered.

James turned his head to face Hamilton.

“What's the new assignment?”

The tanned male reached into his folder and grabbed a pamphlet, along with notes written in neat cursive, labeled properly. James blinked and looked at Thomas.

“You took notes?”

“Well, yeah, I'm in the class, too.”

Madison smiled, taking the pamphlet and notes.

“I'll look over these momentarily. Thomas, may we speak? Privately?”

Alexander raised a brow, hopping off his stool.

“I'm out. See ya later, James.”

With that, he was gone and Thomas and James were alone.

Thomas turned to face his friend once the door had shut.

“Yes?”

“...I'm ace.”

Thomas blinked.

“What?”

“I'm ace.”

“What is ace? Are you identifying as a bandage brand?”

James let out an annoyed noise.

“Asexual, Thomas.”

“Oh.”

There was an uncomfortable silence.

“So, I should probably cancel the reservations for you and Dolley.”

“Thomas!”

**Author's Note:**

> Needed more ace!James and Dolley in my life, so I wrote a one-shot


End file.
